SOS témoin blond pour mariage en vrille
by WizEluthiel
Summary: Après la fin de son voyage, Edward Elric pensait enfin pouvoir vivre paisiblement avec Winry. Si ce n'est jusqu'à ce qu'un problème de taille ne le rappel à l'ordre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on devient le témoin de son petit frère qui semble accumuler les problèmes?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Cette fiction est née d'un délire avec Wiz que nous avons décidé de coucher sur papier. Désormais nous décidons de vous la faire connaître en espérant que vous aimerez la lire autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire.

Note: Nous publierons le mercredi et le samedi et nous postons chacune deux chapitres avant de passer le relais à l'autre.

Bonne lecture.

Prologue:

«Aujourd'hui est un grand jour!»

En effet, aujourd'hui est un grand jour... alors pourquoi Edward Elric avait l'impression que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver?

Tout avait commencé le jour où son jeune frère Alphonse Elric avait débarqué chez lui avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

«Nii-san! Je vais me marier!»

A partir de ce jour la vie enfin tranquille d'Edward avait commencé à merder.

Voilà pour le prologue. Je publierai le premier chapitre samedi en espérant vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Voici le chapitre 1, en espérant que vous ayez aimé le prologue.

Bonne Lecture!

*.*.*

«Mais non Al... Tout va bien se passer... répéta Edward pour la centième fois à son très cher petit frère au téléphone.

-Oui c'est normal d'être anxieux...»

Cela faisait environ un mois que Edward passait ses journée au téléphone à essayer de rassurer son frère.

«Non je n'oublierai pas les alliances...»

Car non seulement de devoir rassurer son frère tous les jours, il était également son témoin, donc en plus de le rassurer il l'aidait à préparer son mariage. Ce n'est pas comme s'il travaillait pour l'armée et qu'en tant que Commandant il avait obligatoirement des hommes qui attendaient ses ordres. Edward en était venu à prendre une deuxième ligne de téléphone, la première étant occupé par son névrosé de frère, la deuxième était là pour que ses supérieurs puissent le joindre ainsi que le Général Mustang qui se moquait bien de lui quand il entendait les soupirs et les réponses d'Edward pour son frère.

Quand il retournait dans son foyer, on aurait pu penser qu'il allait retrouver sa tendre épouse qui s'occuperait de lui pour le détendre... Mais la réalité était tout autre... Sa tendre épouse en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et par conséquent Edward devait faire face aux sottes d'humeurs et aux coups de clé à molette de sa tendre Winry, qui accusait Edward de vouloir la quitter parce qu'elle était dorénavant grosse. Sa mission était donc de rassurer sa femme en étant à ses petits soins, il en était sûr, après plus d'un mois de ce calvaire, qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Edward Elric le sentait de moins en moins ce mariage.

*.*.*

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, je sais qu'il est très court mais je vous assure que ça s'arrange par la suite.

Voilà je laisse désormais la parole à Wiz que vous retrouverez Mercredi.

Eluthiel


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello tout le monde! Wiz à l'appareil pour votre nouveau chapitre~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 2

Edward ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits qui pourraient être entendus. La tête posée sur le ventre de Winry, il écoutait le petit être qui gigotait.

-Ah! Il vient de bouger!

-Je sais...

La future maman sourit tendrement devant l'enthousiasme de son mari. Ce dernier leva la tête et contempla son amie d'enfance. Qu'elle était belle quand elle n'était pas en train de s'énerver pour un rien ou de lui jeter un tournevis dans la figure!

-Tu es superbe

Winry Rougit doucement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est le docteur! J'arrive

La jeune fille se leva, suivi par Edward qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Finalement, le jeune homme fut obligé de laisser sa femme avec le médecin pour aller décrocher le téléphone, sachant par avance qui c'était.

-Bonjour~! Salua une voix extrêmement familière qui surprit Edward.

-Général Mustang!

-Tu as l'air surpris d'entendre ma voix~

-Bah,je m'attendais à entendre la voix inquiète et larmoyante de mon petit frère déprimé plutôt que celle d'un vieux pervers qui fout rien à part draguer les jeunes filles...

-Tu es bien méchant! S'indigna le général. Je t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles et toi, tu m'aboies dessus. Comment va Winry-chan?

-SALE P...

-Winry-san!

Le cri du docteur coupa le blond dans son élan qui se mit à paniquer.

-Salutjeterappelle,dit-il en raccrochant à toute vitesse.

Edward se précipita vers le salon où il vit le docteur s'activer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Votre femme va accoucher.

Edward, après avoir encaissé la nouvelle, se mit à courir à travers le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà vécu ça à Rush Valley mais c'était pas sa femme qui allait accoucher à ce moment là!

-Calmez-vous,Edward-san! Paniquer ne servira à rien!

-Oui...

Le colonel soupira et se calma.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

-Mettez-vous dans un coin et priez, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire.

Le docteur s'éloigna, laissant le mari complètement déprimé. Il était aussi inutile que Mustang sous la pluie.

«-Bon,je pense que je vais passer un coup de fil.»

Le jeune homme attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro que ces doigts connaissaient par cœur.

-Allo? Demanda une petite voix.

-Al, je vis la pire crise de mon existence. Je suis complètement inutile.

-Que veux-tu dire, nii-san?

-J'ai échappé à des chimères, un ishbal assassin, des soldats de Xing, des homonculus et la Vérité et je suis incapable de sauver ma femme d'un mal que nous avons engendré ensemble!

-Tout va bien se passer,Nii-san. Winry est forte.

-Mais si elle...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur est avec elle donc ça ira.

Edward soupira et se laissa convaincre par son frère quand il fut obligé de raccrocher : un pleur d'enfant venait de retentir dans l'appartement.

Voilà! En espérant ne pas avoir fait de fautes, à samedi pour le prochain chapitre! Mata ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello, Hello! Ici, Wiz pour un nouveau chapitre. J'en profite pour souhaiter(en retard) une bonne Saint Valentin à tout le monde que ce soit les gens qui ont eu des cadeaux ou ont été invité au restaurant, ou les personnes qui comme moi, sont restés chez eux à regarder des animes toute la soirée. Je m'excuse auprès des amoureux des gros pavés mais ce chapitre sera encore un chapitre assez court(même si j'ai l'impression qu'il est super long ^_^')

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 3

-Il est mignon~

-J'en mangerai~

-Ah...Hahaha...

Edward se frappa le front avec désespoir en voyant l'endroit où le général les avait conduit.

«Pourquoi n'ai je pas compris plutôt?!»

Il n'existe que quelques endroits où Mustang daignait mettre les pieds. La salle de repos, la salle d'archive pour dormir et...

Les bars à hôtesses.

-Allez-y doucement, mesdemoiselles. Il va bientôt se marier, déclara le tire-au-flanc en souriant.

-Quoi?! Oh non!

Les filles(ou peut-être les déesses?) se collèrent à Alphonse qui rougit comme une pivoine. Il savait plus où se mettre.

-Nii-san, que faut-il que je fasse?

-Subis, Al. Tais-toi et subis.

L'ainé soupira et se retrouva lui aussi entouré de jolies filles. Il jeta un regard noir au Général qui appréciait la situation.

-Ha Ha Ha~! Quelqu'un veut boire? Je vais chercher des boissons.

Le futur marié voulut l'accompagner pour l'aider mais les cris larmoyants des demoiselles l'obligèrent à rester assis. Quelques minutes plus-tard, Mustang revint avec...du Whisky?!

-Je vous l'emprunte!

Edward attrapa son supérieur et l'amena à l'écart.

-Tu veux tuer mon frère ou quoi?!

-Non, pourquoi? Répondit innocemment le général.

-Alors, pourquoi amènes-tu du whisky alors qu'Alphonse est bourré rien qu'en buvant de la bière?!

-C'est pour le décoincer. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

-Puis-je te frapper jusqu'à que tu pleures? Demanda Ed, «légèrement» énervé.

-Ha Ha Ha~

Le blond se retourna, s'imaginant le pire et remarqua que celui qui rigolait comme...un ivrogne(ou le général Mustang, ça dépend du point de vue) était simplement son petit frère qui avait bu la moitié de la bouteille?!

-Al! Comment te sens-tu?

-Ah! Nii-san~! C'est super ce truc~

L'alchimiste de flammes éclata de rire. Alphonse parlait avec un accent chantant en roulant les 'r' et avait abandonné son côté poli pour parler plus familièrement. L'ainé poussa un soupir d'exaspération, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme se colla contre le général. Edward la fixa, étonné.

«Ne me dis pas que c'est...»

-Bonjour, mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, Roy-san.

Mustang sourit et passa sa main autour de la taille de la belle femme. Elle lui semblait familière mais bon...

-Quel est votre nom? Demanda t-il en lui baisant la main.

-Riza.

-C'est joli comme nom, Riza. Ma secrétaire s'appelle comme ça,également.

-C'est étrange, mon supérieur s'appelle aussi Roy Mustang.

Un silence accueillit accueillit la remarque.

-Que faîtes-vous là? S'enquit Mustang avec un sourire forcé, découvrant la supercherie.

-Je suis venue vous rappeler que 4 piles de papiers à remplir vous attendent sur votre bureau. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais,je...

-S'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Riza sortit du bar, suivi d'un Roy dépité. Edward en profita pour récupérer son frère.

-Al, on va y aller nous aussi...

-Quoi? Non!

Toutes les filles du bar se jetèrent sur les deux Elric qui se mirent à courir dans la salle, en agitant les bras.

-Hahaha! Hurla Alphonse, euphorique.

-Aaaa~cria l'ainé, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire.

Quand Winry les vit rentrer au petit matin, elle remarqua le visage fatigué de son mari qui partit se coucher tandis qu'Al, complètement à l'ouest, ne lâchait plus son frère.

-Dis, Nii-san~? On le refera? Promis? Promis?

-Bande d'imbéciles, déclara la jeune maman qui chercha aucune explication.

Quand le général est dans le coup, ça ne peut que déraper.

Owari~

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour un autre chapitre d'Eluthiel-sempai. On rentrera d'ailleurs dans le vif du sujet...ou pas ^^

Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Bonjour/Bonsoir Voici le chapitre 4

Bonne Lecture

*.*.*

Winry Elric rentrait chez elle après une urgence chez l'un de ses patient qui avait coincé son automail sous plusieurs tonnes de ferrailles. Le pauvre souffrait le martyre et était totalement coincé sans pouvoir bouger. Après plusieurs heures où l'homme de quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles avait pleuré comme un bébé dès qu'elle le touchait pour reconnecter les nerfs à l'automail, elle en venait presque à être nostalgique du temps où elle changeait celui d'Edward, non pas qu'elle aimait voir son œuvre d'art détruite, elle reconnaissait cependant que son Edward était courageux. Il ne montrait jamais qu'il souffrait. Aujourd'hui encore plus, les rares fois où elle devait s'occuper de sa jambe il lui souriait et il finissait toujours par l'embrasser avant de s'isoler, elle savait qu'il souffrait mais elle le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas montrer son mal être devant elle, sinon elle savait très bien qu'elle allait craquer et elle se devait d'être forte pour lui, elle serait toujours là pour lui comme il était là pour elle.

En passant la porte d'entrée elle fut surprise de trouver Den, il est vrai que depuis qu'ils habitaient à Central il ne pouvait plus sortir comme il voulait mais il n'était jamais enfermé dans l'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une musique venant du salon, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de musique que Ed écoutait et de toute façons il n'aimait pas travailler avec de la musique, il préférait le silence. Elle s'avança vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison.

«Ah!»

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voie de son mari.

«Al doucement! Tu es trop grand! Tu dois y aller en douceur!»

Winry s'arrêta et porta la main à sa bouche, mais de quoi parlait-il?

«Tu es une brute, tu me fais mal. Depuis le temps qu'on le fait, tu ne sais toujours pas entrer en douceur!»

La jeune femme commença à avoir des sueurs froides en imaginant son mari et son beau-frère dans une situation compromettante qui serait sûrement une bonne raison de divorce.

«Désolé nii-san, on recommence?

-Tu plaisante? J'ai toujours mal aux fesses depuis la dernière fois!»

Pour Winry, il était temps d'intervenir, elle ouvrit la porte, le visage rouge de colère avec des larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Alphonse debout tenant une poche de glace qu'il posa sur sa tête.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Winry»

Alphonse se tourna vers Winry et fit la moue.

«Nii-san m'apprend à danser mais comme je n'arrête pas de lui marcher sur les pieds et de le faire tomber... il me frappe...

-Ça rentre mieux comme ça... il comprendra peut être qu'il doit faire des petits pas...»

Winry les regarda tous les deux et partit dans un fou rire devant l'incrédulité parfaite des deux frères.

*.*.*

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je sais que c'est un gros cliché dans une fic de faire une telle scène mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^

A Samedi

Eluthiel


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Bonjour/Bonsoir Voici le chapitre 5. Enjoy!

Bonne Lecture

*.*.*

«Tu es magnifique!»

La future madame Elric, May Chang, était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Elle s'amusait à tourner sur elle même dans sa magnifique robe blanche comme la neige brodé de fins fils d'or. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient pour une fois détachés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos.

«Que compte tu faire comme coiffure? Demanda sa demoiselle d'honneur qui n'était autre que sa future belle-sœur Winry.»

Alors que May allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur son futur beau-frère. Il avait à la main un biberon qu'il donna à Winry, qui alla nourrir leur fille.

«J'ai réussi à échapper à Al, mais je vais devoir y retourner sinon il risque de s'étouffer avec sa cravate. Soupira Edward.»

Winry sourit et embrassa son époux chastement. Après que leur fille, Trisha, eut finit son biberon et ait fait son rot, Winry la reposa dans son berceau, Ed remarqua alors un objet, connu personnellement pour être entré plusieurs fois avec son crâne.

«Winry... chérie... je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus laisser Trisha jouer avec tes outils, c'est dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ed, c'est une clé à molette en peluche, on l'a vu en vitrine ce matin et elle la voulait absolument, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Dit Winry avec un grand sourire.»

Edward ne put répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde.

«Nii-san? Tu es là? Je crois que ma cravate est trop serré, j'ai...»

Alphonse Elric ne finira jamais sa phrase car une pluie d'objet en métal lui tomba sur le crâne.

May hurla alors que Winry sortait sa boîte à outils de secours tout en hurlant après Alphonse.

«Sors d'ici tout de suite!»

Ed se rua vers son frère, l'attrapa sous les bras et essaya de sortir de la pièce tout en évitant les objets que sa femme continuait à envoyer. Mais il ne put en éviter deux, un en mousse et le deuxième en acier qui les poussa lui et son frère hors de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière eux et Edward entendit sa propre fille rire de son malheur et sa traîtresse de femme la féliciter pour son lancé.

Edward ramassa son frère et le traîna vers la pièce réservé au marié. Il crût que sa dernière heure allait arriver quand il vit Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye sortir de la même pièce les cheveux et les vêtement légèrement en désordre. Il plissa les yeux, préféra ne rien dire et continua son chemin. Il devait lui aussi se préparer pour le mariage. Arrivé dans la pièce il jeta son frère sur le canapé et desserra sa cravate quand il le vit tourner au bleu. Il attrapa son costume et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en soupirant.

*.*.*

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, désolé si je le poste un peu tard. On y arrive enfin au mariage et Ed n'est toujours pas au bout de ses surprises. Je vous retrouve dans deux semaine et je vous laisse mercredi avec Wiz.

Ah! et ne surtout pas oublier de passer de BONNE VACANCES!

Eluthiel.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello, hello tout le monde! Ici Wiz avec votre chapitre du mercredi~ J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances pour regarder des mang...Euh...travailler, je veux dire~

Bref, voici votre chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance sur la longueur de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 6

«-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui...»

Edward se secoua, essayant de lutter contre la vague de sommeil que la voix du prêtre lançait contre lui. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que de tous les prêtres en fonction dans ce pays, ils ont choisi de prendre le plus soporifique? C'est un mariage quoi, pas un concours pour savoir qui est celui qui restera éveillé le plus longtemps! Le témoin marmonna dans sa barbe invisible et décida de mettre ses mains dans ses poches quand il effleura la clé à molette en peluche de sa fille.

-"C'est pour te porter chance" avait déclaré Winry, un petit sourire encourageant(insistant) aux lèvres.

Le blond soupira quand un cri à rendre sourd un homme, retentit dans toute la salle. Edward tourna la tête, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait, et vit sa femme qui essayait de calmer la petite Trisha. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse? Le témoin surmontait la pire crise de son existence auquel il trouva rapidement la solution. Il fallait vite réagir!

-Veuillez apporter les alliances...

Alphonse se retourna et constata avec étonnement que son frère avait disparu soudainement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il disparaisse à un moment pareil?! May et son futur époux finirent par trouver le témoin qui tendait «discrètement»(après avoir fait une chute,entrainant avec lui un vase en argent qui avait rebondi avec un bruit sourd sur le sol) la peluche de sa fille à sa femme. Il leva sa main droite et l'agita tout en souriant d'un air gêné.

-J'arrive tout de suite...

Un fou rire général retentit dans l'église, agaçant Ed qui maudit mentalement sa malchance.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Roy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se joindre à l'assistance...mais pas pour la même raison.

-Lieutenant, pourquoi m'écrasez-vous le pied avec vos talons?

-Simple question de politesse envers Alphonse-kun et Edward-kun.

Le général serra les dents. Pourquoi lui?

Owari

Et voilà~, comme convenu, nous nous retrouverons samedi pour le prochain chapitre~ A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello, Hello tout le monde. Ici, Wiz! J'espère que vous allez bien~! Et si c'est pas le cas, eh ben, j'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra de bonne humeur~ =DBonne lecture~

Chapitre 7:

Edward toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Tremblant comme une feuille, il observa les personnes devant lui.

-Euh...Tout le monde m'entend?

-Oui!

-«Question stupide vu que j'ai mon micro devant moi.»

Le témoin soupira et déplia la feuille où était inscrit son discours. Puis, il prit une inspiration.

-Donc, nous nous sommes réunis pour le mariage de mon bien-aimé petit frère. Et...euh...en tant que témoin et grand frère, eh ben...Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien!

Toute la salle applaudit devant ce discours simple et rapide mais Ed reprit la parole.

-Vous y avez cru,hein? Désolé mais on y échappera pas. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années qu'Al et moi avons fini notre voyage. Tu t'en rappelles, Al? Quand tu faisais deux mètres de haut et que tu étais obligé de te baisser ou de m'attendre dehors. Quand Winry ne parlait que d'automail ou d'objets comportant des écrous et des vis, ce qui , à mon grand malheur, n'a pas changé.

Edward se mit sur le côté pour éviter la clé de molette de sa femme.

-Je suis devenu bon en esquive. Ou te rappelles-tu du colonel qui s'amusait à me mettre en rage ou à draguer les jeunes filles du quartier Est?

L'assistance se tourna vers Mustang qui draguait mes serveuses avec galanterie. Hawkeye soupira d'exaspération.

-Ça non plus ça n'a pas changé, remarqua Edward en secouant la tête. À cet époque, j'étais jeune et classe, portant mon magnifique manteau flamboyant. Enfin, même si je le porte plus, je reste encore jeune et classe.

Le blond fit un sourire fier pendant que Breda s'amusait à refaire l'alchimiste d'acier quand on venait de faire une remarque sur sa taille.

-Bref, après toutes nos péripéties, nous avons fini par rencontrer de super amis. Et nos futures femmes par la même occasion. May, tu ne pourras peut-être jamais savoir ô combien j'ai souffert ces derniers mois à affronter les névroses de ton mari qui...

Une clé à molette traversa la salle et atterrit pile poil au milieu de la tête du témoin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Winry?!

-C'est pas moi, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Edward remarqua alors son frère debout, la main encore tendue. C'était lui qui...

-Désolé, nii-san. Mais, je ne peux pas utiliser l'alchimie à l'intérieur.

-Sale traître! Bref, avant de me faire assommer, je souhaite aux jeunes mariés tous mes vœux de bonheur. J'espère que leurs soirées seront animés par des débats alchimiques intenses, que vous serez rapidement entourés par des enfants et que le bonheur et la joie soient toujours avec vous... J'ai l'impression de faire un sermon. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et...

-Regardez cette musculature! Celle qui vous a guidé tout le long de votre périple. Ceci est la marque de la famille Armstro...

-Bon appétit! hurla Edward en s'éloignant en courant, voulant fuir le commandant.

Owari

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui est encore court~ La semaine prochaine, vous retrouverez Eluthiel-sempai pour la suite du mariage. Quand à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine~


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Et voici le chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

*.*.*

Ça y est, c'est le moment... Il était temps de savoir si ces mois d'entraînements allaient se révéler utile. Al attrapa la main de sa femme et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Ils se mirent en place et les premiers accords caractéristiques de la valse commencèrent à retentir.

Pendant ce temps Edward ne parvenait pas à quitter, d'un regard effrayé, son petit-frère qui n'avait pas fait de progrès, sa jambe s'en souvenait encore et même son automail avait eu plusieurs frayeur. Son postérieur était encore douloureux, même aujourd'hui il devait s'asseoir sur un coussin pour ne pas souffrir le martyre. Quand les premier accords retentirent Ed se cacha derrière sa femme tout en répétant inlassablement : « Je veux pas voir ça ! Je veux pas voir ça ! »

Après quelques secondes sans entendre le moindre cri de douleur, il se redressa et regarda les invités autour de lui qui semblaient émerveillés. Il fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers les nouveaux mariés, il fut ébahi de les voir évoluer avec fluidité sur la piste. Son petit-frère tenait son épouse comme si elle pouvait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Il commença à sourire de fierté envers son petit-frère qui avait bien grandit. La musique se termina et le petit couple fut applaudit par toute la salle. Edward se leva et tendit sa main vers Winry qui l'a pris sans hésiter. Ils regardèrent Trisha et furent rassurer quand le commandant Fuery se mit derrière elle.

« Je m'en occupe, allait vous amusez ! »

Ils le remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers la piste où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà en train de danser. Pour son mariage Edward avait pris de nombreuses leçons de toutes sortes de danse ce qui avait grandement impressionné Winry. Aujourd'hui il pouvait se venter de pouvoir danser n'importe qu'elle danse avec sa femme, et le rock endiablé qu'ils dansaient firent reculer les autres danseurs pour mieux les observer. Lorsque la musique fut terminé ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Edward se dirigea avec Winry vers May et Al.

« C'est au tour du témoin de danser avec la mariée. Rappela Ed avec un sourire. »

Il prit la main de May et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Pendant ce temps Alphonse sourit à Winry et lui prit la main. Ils dansèrent une danse et Edward rendit May à Alphonse, et avec Winry il repartit s'asseoir. Ils récupérèrent Trisha au commandant Fuery qui depuis quelques minutes se faisait draguer par une cousine de May. Il leur sourit et les remercia avant d'aller inviter la jeune fille à danser. Edward s'assit en retrait de Winry et posa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de sa femme qui nourrissait leur fille au biberon.

Edward sentit un frisson le parcourir tout en se sentant observé, il se retourna lentement et tomba dans un regard plissé qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir nourri notamment, ce qui lui avait coûté beaucoup d'argent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers cet homme les mains dans les poches.

« Ling Yao. L'odeur du buffet t'aurait-il attiré jusqu'ici ? Demanda Edward.

-En tant qu'Empereur de Xing je me devais d'être présent au mariage de ma demi-sœur. Réplique Ling sans une once de sourire. Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi... »

Ed le regarda d'un œil suspicieux avant qu'un sourire narquois n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Tu es venu me rembourser tous les repas dont tu as profité lors de ton séjour... avec mon argent ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... non je suis venu te rapporter ça... Il sortit un petit bocale contenant un étrange liquide rouge. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin pour ta jambe ou bien pour faire quelque chose pour ton alchimie... »

Ed se retourna et regarda sa famille, sa femme et sa fille qui rigolaient des piètreries du commandant Armstrong devant Schiezka, son frère et sa belle-sœur qui tournoyaient toujours sur la piste de danse. Hawkeye et Mustang qui se dévoraient des yeux avec discrétion. Il se retourna vers Ling et lui fit un sourire joyeux.

« Tu sais... j'ai une famille maintenant et je suis heureux. Il est vrai que l'alchimie me manque, mais je vis ça plutôt bien grâce à tous ces gens qui me soutiennent. Quand à ma jambe... j'adore voir les étoiles dans les yeux de Winry dès qu'elle le regarde, toujours à essayer de l'améliorer... Et puis... je ne pratique peut-être pas l'alchimie mais je ne suis pas idiot... Je ne veux pas de la pierre philosophales et tout ce qu'elle représente mais en revanche je veux bien de ton jus de tomates. »

Ling lui sourit et lui envoya la fiole qu'Ed attrapa d'une main avant de repartir vers sa femme. Toujours le sourire au lèvres, il fit un signe de main à l'Empereur tout en mettant la fiole dans la poche. Il s'assit au côté de Winry et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaitement maintenant. Répondit-il. »

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et reporta son regard sur la piste où son frère dansait avec un petit groupe d'enfants.

*.*.*

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite dédicace à la pierre philosophale =P

A samedi.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Eluthiel

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Désolé, Désolé, Désolé pour le retard je n'ai pas d'excuse. Ne perdons pas de temps et voici le chapitre 9. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas Ed qui souffre mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Bonne Lecture !

*.*.*

Sur le balcon de la salle, Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye se trouvaient seul à l'abri des regards indiscret. Roy s'avança vers sa subordonnée, sa main droite s'approcha de son visage et la gauche se posa sur sa hanche. Dès qu'il toucha sa joue elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya dessus. Il continua d'avancer, son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa partenaire, leur lèvres s'effleurèrent et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, un bruit de porte les forcèrent à se séparer.

« Hey Mustang... Edward, qui tenait dans ses bras Trisha se tût quand il les vit rouge de gènes. Je dérange peut être ?

-Hum... absolument pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Roy »

Edward s'avança vers Roy et lui mit Trisha dans les bras.

« Merci de faire le baby-sitter. Je dois y aller... Winry m'attend sur la piste de danse. »

Roy le regarda les yeux exorbités, bras tendu, la petite entre ses mains, il le vit partir sans n'oser prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque Edward disparut totalement de son champs de vision il tourna la tête vers Riza la bouche grande ouverte. La jeune femme se cacha derrière sa main pour dissimuler son rire. Elle écarquilla subitement les yeux et pointa le bébé du doigt, il tourna vivement la tête, se faisant mal à la nuque par la même occasion, et devint livide lorsqu'il vit la petite tenir son verre de champagne, qu'il avait posé sur une table près d'eux, et l'approcher de son visage. Il la ramena d'une main contre lui et de la deuxième il éloigna le verre.

« Vois-tu charmante demoiselle... Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants, donc maintenant reste ici et sois sage tonton Roy est occupé. »

Il déposa Trisha par terre et se tourna vers Riza.

« Je suis tout à toi désormais... dit Roy d'un ton sensuel.

-Tu devrais peut-être garder un œil sur la petite avant, tu ne crois pas.

-Oh ! Mais c'est toi que je ne compte pas lâcher des yeux. Devant le regard noir de Riza il se reprit. Mais... elle aussi bien sûr. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, en se retournant il vit une place vide à côté de lui. Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de Trisha qui avait disparu. Il la vit plus loin, en train de ramper à quatre pattes vers le bord du balcon. Il la vit avec effroi passer entre deux pilier de pierre du balcon. Il se rua vers elle en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction de Winry et Edward s'ils apprenaient que leur fille avait fait le grand plongeon sous sa garde, il voyait sa fin arriver plus vite que ce qu'il avait espéré et surtout ce n'est pas la fin qu'il avait imaginé. Il se voyait surtout mourir à la guerre en défendant son pays corps et âme, mais sûrement pas sous les coups répété d'une clé à molette.

Il se mit à courir aussi vite que son costume trois pièce lui permettait, il se jeta en avant les bras tendu en espérant attraper le bébé mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Il tourna la tête et vit avec surprise la petite marcher dans le vide, il se releva en vitesse et vit par dessus la balustrade que Trisha ne marchait pas dans le vide mais sur une branche d'arbre épaisse. Il se prépara à enjamber la rambarde mais Riza l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« N'y vas pas ! Ave ton poids tu vas faire bouger la branche et elle risque de tomber. Je vais y aller, toi vas sous l'arbre et prépare toi à nous rattraper »

Il la regarda pendant qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'intérieur pour pouvoir sortir au niveau inférieur, il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible mais il vit déjà Winry s'avançait vers lui.

« Mustang-san ? Il y a un problème avec Trisha ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non ! Non ! Aucun ! Riza s'occupe d'elle ! Moi je devais aller chercher... euh... un truc. Répondit-il légèrement paniqué qu'elle apprenne la vérité. »

Il s'enfuit en vitesse avant qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions, seulement il ne vit pas le regard suspicieux d'Edward posé sur lui.

Roy arriva dehors et se dirigea vers l'arbre où il entendait Riza l'appeler. Il la vit assise sur la branche avec la petite dans les bras. Elle la lui fit passer et sans lâcher Trisha, il aida Riza à descendre de l'arbre.

L'alchimiste de flamme essaya de réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos mais il ne put ignorer la toux grasse derrière lui, il se retourna et vit sa vit défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa ceux d'Edward. Winry vint récupérer Trisha avant de se poser au côté de son époux. Etrangement, Riza avait disparu le laissant seul face à deux parents extrêmement en colère.

« Je peux tout vous expliquer ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello, hello. Voici la suite~!

Chapitre 10

Edward s'assit avec un profond soupir, imité par Winry qui s'installa à ses côtés, tenant Trisha dans les bras.

-Franchement, il aurait pu faire attention! Râla le père, agacé. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!

-Oh, arrête, c'est du passé. Et puis, tu l'as bien amoché, non?

-Je sais mais bon...

La jeune mère soupira quand elle entendit la musique changer. La mélodie calme et discrète laissa place à un tempo plus entrainant et bien plus sensuel.

-Pas mal, déclara la mécanicienne avec un petit sourire.

Cependant, son sourire se transforma en une moue choquée quand elle vit ce qui se préparait. Alphonse, qui semblait bien éméché, monta sur une des tables avec difficulté et commença à danser en suivant le rythme de la musique. Les personnes aux alentours commencèrent à taper dans leurs mains tout en sifflant, ravi par ce nouveau spectacle

Edward rit en voyant son frère s'amuser, se déhanchant comme un diable, et l'encouragea en sifflant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Al finit par quitter sa chemise, dévoilant son torse très attirant aux convives qui applaudirent un peu plus fort tout en lui disant de continuer. Voyant la situation partir en vrille, Winry se tourna vers Edward. Elle l'imaginait déjà debout, sa veste volant derrière son dos. Prêt à sauver la fête de son petit frère, il sautait sur la table, tel un héros avant de prendre son cadet sous le bras de s'éloigner pour le faire décuver. Cependant...

-Ed! Il faut que tu l'arrêtes! Tu es l'ainé, assume ton rôle!

L'ainé hocha la tête et s'avança rapidement vers la foule. Il slaloma entre les invités et se plaça aux côtés de May qui tapait dans ses mains, visiblement aussi ivre que son mari. Le blond attrapa un verre de whisky et le tendit vers Alphonse avec un grand sourire.

-Vas-y, Al! Continue comme ça!

-Quoi? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fiches!? Hurla Winry, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller resserrer les vis de son mari quand le jeune marié obligea son frère à le rejoindre, continuant ensemble cette danse endiablée. Edward enleva sa chemise à son tour, commençant à avoir chaud et réussit à faire danser tout le monde. Winry, quand à elle, resta bouche bée, avant de s'extasier en entendant les bruits métalliques de la jambe mécanique de son mari. Les bruits d'automails sont si magnifiques~! Surtout ceux de l'automail d'Edward d'ailleurs! Pendant que la jeune mère commençait à s'agiter, Trisha leva la tête vers Winry, ne pouvant comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette salle.

Voilà~! Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira

Je vous dis donc à samedi pour la suite( et aussi la fin) de cette fic. Ja mata ne~


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Wiz

Genre: Humour/Famille

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Rating: K

Hello, hello! Ici, Wiz! Me voilà pour le dernier chapitre(et oui, déjà...)

Enjoy~

Épilogue

-Je fais peur à voir...

Edward observa son reflet dans le miroir, lui-même surpris par ce visage de mort-vivant en face de lui. Ça faisait maintenant plus de 6 heures que le soleil était levé et à peine 2 heures depuis que la fête s'est achevée. Le jeune homme se lava le visage et quitta la salle de bain, étouffant tant bien que mal un bâillement. Il traversa à pas de loup la chambre pour éviter de perdre la vie par une clé à molette envoyée par sa femme de mauvais poil, et se dirigea vers la salle de fête.

-C'est sûrement la partie que je déteste le plus dans les fêtes.

Le témoin se gratta la tête avant de soupirer. Quelle joie de nettoyer une pièce après s'être pris une cuite! Il entra dans ledit lieu et fut surpris de voir son frère au milieu de la pièce, tenant un balai dans ses mains. Edward s'approcha.

-Bonjour, Al.

-...

L'ainé fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. S'approchant doucement, il donna une tape dans le dos à son cadet qui sursauta. Alphonse se retourna et eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Bonjour, Nii-san. Bien dormi?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas.

Le jeune marié avait un teint aussi frais qu'un cadavre...ou avait la même tête qu'un panda avec les énormes poches noirs qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, déclara l'ainé.

-Quand j'aurais terminé...

Le cadet se remit à balayer quand Edward lui tapota la tête, une moue énervée aux lèvres.

-Alphonse-kun, quand je te disais d'aller te coucher, ce n'était pas un conseil. Tu tiens à peine debout et tu sembles à deux doigts de t'endormir. Sois gentil et va te coucher!

-Je suis assez grand pour...

Le cadet s'interrompit pour bâiller bruyamment. Il soupira et finit par donner le balai à son frère avant d'aller se coucher. Edward eut un grand sourire : mission accomplie! Il commença à nettoyer la pièce quand soudain, Mustang arriva à son tour dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait meilleur mine qu'Edward malgré son air complètement déprimé. Le général attrapa un sac poubelle et ramassa les bouteilles et les verres qui trainaient. Quand Ed lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, le brun resta silencieux, exaspérant le blond. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à que Mustang le brise.

-Je crois avoir fait la pire chose de ma vie...

Le colonel tourna la tête vers le Flame Alchemist, les sourcils arqués.

-Vous avez dragué une fille et l'avait retrouvé dans votre lit ce matin?

-Non, pire.

-Pire? Répéta le témoin. Hum... Vous avez perdu connaissance après que le petit ami de cette jeune fille en question vous aie tabassé.

-Non, pire!

-Je vois pas ce qui a de pire.

Mustang tremblait comme une feuille. Il se tourna vers Edward et lui prit les épaules.

-J'ai demandé Riza en mariage hier!

Le blond resta silencieux un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est si horrible que ça?! Je m'attendais à autre chose. Vous devriez être heureux.

Le général secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

-Et...

Le colonel s'arrêta de rire aussitôt en entendant la suite. Il préféra respirer un bon coup avant de pousser un cri d'agonie qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment, voire même dans tout le continent.

Aujourd'hui, alors que son rôle de témoin prenait fin, Edward vit sa vie une fois encore partir en vrille. Après tout, être le témoin d'un futur mari séducteur et déprimé n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout quand celui qui va se marier s'appelle Roy Mustang.

Owari~

Et voici la fin de cette fic. Merci de nous avoir suivi et j'espère que cela vous a plu~. Donc, je vous dis donc à la prochaine peut-être pour la suite de cette histoire...ou pas~

Ja mata ne~


End file.
